Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a search method.
Description of the Related Art
The number of opportunities is increased for searching various devices as well as Web or PC for data.
At this time, in a case where a search is performed with a purpose of obtaining plural pieces of data, a user often confronts the following problems.    It is difficult to find an appropriate condition matching with all the target data.    No condition matching with all the target data exists.    Condition matching with all the target data is too loose as a search condition.
For that reason, while changing the search condition, the user repeatedly executes the search to obtain the target data stepwise. As a method of facilitating such an operation of obtaining plural pieces of data through multiple searches, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-133532 proposes a method of holding particular pieces of data selected from search results by the user in a list to manage the data. The technology proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-133532 is utilized for a basket or a cart in a shopping site or the like.